Jack's Way
by veiledndarkness
Summary: Bobby wants things to be Jack's way. Warning: mentions of slash


Title: Jack's Way

Author: veiledndarkness

Rating: PG – 13 for mild swearing and possible fluffiness

Summary: Bobby wants it Jack's way.

Warnings: yah so I must admit I wasn't really old enough to appreciate the era that was Marky Mark and The Funky Bunch. But I hear the pants dropping part made up for the rest. I will also admit I've never heard what Mark sounds like when singing. Um, yeah.

Also, the song lyrics aren't mine. Used without permission as are Bobby and Jack

When Jack gently kicked the bedroom door open with his foot, arms precariously balancing an assortment of shopping bags, and books and a bag of cookies that he'd swiped from the kitchen moments before, the last thing he'd expected to see in front of him was Bobby dancing. Dancing to the beat of a pop song no less.

Jack stared in disbelief as Bobby moved around the room, eyes closed, singing along with the song. Bobby tilted his head back and let his body move in time with the beat. His hands gestured to an invisible crowd, dramatic movements, the song growing louder. Jack's felt his mouth drop in surprise as his ears picked up exactly what song this was. Unless he was mistaken, it was the Backstreet Boys. The look on his face was mild horror.

'Oh dear God, Bobby's singing. And…and dancing. To the Backstreet Boys. His voice sounds nice' he thought randomly as his brain struggled to process what he was seeing.

Bobby sang louder now.

"You are my fire, the one desire. Believe when I say I want it that way." He sang as he twirled again, opened his eyes slowly and then froze as he realized that Jack was in front of him. His mouth worked soundlessly as he stared at Jack.

"Uh, you're home early" he sputtered finally as a smile crawled across Jack's face. Jack stood in silence as he watched Bobby fidget, something he'd never seen Bobby do before.

"Is this what you do when I'm out?" Jack asked finally, his mouth quirking as he fought the urge to laugh hysterically. Bobby flushed a deep red, right to his hairline. Damn it!

'Of all the days to come home early' Bobby thought with a grimace. Jack looked like he was choking. 'Choking on a laugh', he noted to himself. Fuck!

Jack struggled with his bags then, his arms loosing their balance amidst all his bags. Bobby stepped forward, ignoring his embarrassment. He grabbed a few of the bags roughly and chucked them on the bed. Jack snorted as he set the books down.

"So, you umm…like the Backstreet Boys huh?" he said, every bit of self control in place. 'Must not laugh, must not laugh' he chanted mentally. Bobby made a sound like a snort and a growl as he strode over to the stereo; intent on turning off the damn c.d. Jack reached out and grabbed Bobby's hand. Bobby turned back towards him, cheeks still decidedly pink. "What?" He snapped.

"Leave it" Jack said, his hand lingering on Bobby's fingers. Bobby looked up with a confused frown. Jack smiled, his teeth lightly clenched to hold back the increasingly desperate need to laugh. The song ended for a moment then began again.

"Repeat?" he said, one eyebrow twitching. Bobby nodded sharply, still frowning. Jack felt a pang of sympathy for Bobby. He'd never even heard Bobby sing before, much less watched him dance across the room like he was a boy band extra. He felt the desire to make Bobby feel better override his desire to laugh.

The words came to him, a memory of lyrics replaying from all the crappy school dances.

"You are my fire, the one desire. Believe when I say I want it that way." He sang softly.

"But we are two worlds apart. Can't reach to your heart. When you say that I want it that way."

Bobby blushed an even darker red while he listened to Jack sing to him. Jack pulled him closer and began to sway with him slowly, drawing him into a slow dance. Bobby's arms were stiff with resistance, his wounded pride still smarting. Bit by bit, his arms relaxed as Jack continued to sing along to the c.d. in his low voice.

"Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a heartache. Tell me why, ain't nothin' but a mistake.

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say I want it that way" They moved around the room, softly swaying, Bobby still slightly red as Jack's voice grew a bit louder.

"Am I your fire, your one desire. Yes I know it's too late but I want it that way."

Bobby's voice joined in, softly at first, his embarrassment fading a bit as their voices merged. They sang through the chorus together with Jack being twirled then dipped by Bobby at the end of the song, breathless giggles trickling from Jack's throat. The music ended and they parted slightly as Bobby reached over to turn off the c.d.

"So" Bobby said.

"So" Jack said, keeping his voice as neutral as possible.

"How long have you had that c.d.?" Jack asked, a smile finally breaking through.


End file.
